


Первое впечатление

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Творческий кризис бывает очень некстати… особенно в дэдлайн, когда ждешь нужный поезд.Было написано на Kuroko no puzzle-2016.
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun
Kudos: 4





	Первое впечатление

Шун снова проверил время и с надеждой вгляделся в железнодорожные пути. Конечно, синкансен ходит строго по расписанию — но мало ли, вдруг в этот раз он прибудет с опережением графика? Нужно быть готовым!

А между тем все никак не придумывалась третья строчка.

— Нетерпение тебя так треплет, что это зрелище в меня вселяет трепет, — снисходительно хмыкнула Ая, с интересом рассматривая толпу на перроне.

Они посторонились, чтобы пропустить многодетную и еще более многочемоданную семью. Шун зачеркнул строчку в блокноте, надписал сверху другой вариант и с подозрением покосился на сестру:

— Напомни еще раз, почему ты здесь?

Она притворно ахнула:

— Как я могу без присмотра отпустить моего любимого и единственного младшего братишку на встречу с подозрительным киотским незнакомцем! Тебе необходима компаньонка!

Вообще-то, все семейство уже видело Хаяму на домашних ужинах, причем трижды… нет, даже четырежды, если считать тот раз, когда они случайно пересеклись с родителями в кафе. Но, похоже, Ая снова увлеклась британскими телевизионными драмами про девятнадцатый век, а значит, спорить бесполезно.

Он опять посмотрел в блокнот и поморщился, недовольный результатом. Рокот-грохот… нет, просто прямая рифма не подходит, лучше построить предложение иначе.

Гордость творца была категорически против советов, он должен придумать все сам! Но минутная стрелка сместилась еще на одно деление, и Шун поддался слабости:

— Тогда хоть подскажи, как будет лучше: «рокочущий грохот» или «грохочущий рокот»?

Ая откинула за плечо длинные волосы и сокрушенно покачала головой:

— С тех пор, как ты влюбился, твои каламбуры стали такими скучными и однообразными… Позор семьи, о печальное падение! Я бы даже сказала, изукительное падение!

Шун почувствовал, как краснеет, и первым инстинктом было запротестовать, возразить, что ничего он не влюбился, все совсем не так серьезно! Но врать себе он никогда не любил, поэтому осталось только вздохнуть и задать вопрос, который мучал его с самого утра:

— Почему ты сопровождаешь меня, а не Май? У нее сегодня тоже свидание.

— Женская солидарность, — серьезно объявила Ая, но под его скептическим взглядом на удивление быстро сдалась: — Ну хорошо, ее просто не так весело дразнить, к тому же, мне нужно в торговый центр рядом с вокзалом.

Убедившись, что помощи ждать не стоит, Шун все-таки досочинил строчку сам и торопливо переписал все из блокнота в заранее заготовленную открытку, сам толком не понимая, почему так волнуется. Механический женский голос объявил о прибытии синкансена, и Шун вскинул голову. Хотелось сорваться с места и бежать, бежать навстречу!

— Ну ладно, пойду я, пожалуй, — вдруг сказала Ая, хлопнула его ладонью по макушке и, словно позабыв о своем намерении быть бдительной «компаньонкой», поспешила сквозь толпу к торговому центру. У самого входа она к кому-то подошла и, кажется, взяла за руку — Шун приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть получше, но заметил только копну русых волос.

Выходит, у самой Аи тоже сегодня свидание? Но семье она до сих пор ничего не говорила о своем новом кавалере. Совершенно точно новом, у прошлого был синий ирокез. Любопытно…

А в следующее мгновение ему стало не до любовных похождений старшей сестры, потому что его настигли собственные. Подхватили со спины в охапку, оторвали от земли, покружили, а потом крепко обняли и ткнулись носом за ухо.

— Я скучал!!! — громко объявил Хаяма и чуть не полез целоваться, но в последний момент, очевидно, вспомнил, что они в общественном месте. Поэтому просто ограничился широченной улыбкой, озарившей все его лицо, и взглядом куда-то в самую душу, таким пронзительным, что от него заныло под ложечкой.

Хаяма всегда очень яркий и его очень много — Шун ни в коем разе не жаловался! Но привыкнуть пока еще не сумел до конца.

С громко колотящимся сердцем он чуть отстранился, протянул открытку и, сердясь на себя за нелепое волнение, улыбнулся в ответ:

— Я тоже. Добро пожаловать!

Хаяма выпустил его из объятий, взял подарок и прочитал вслух — почти продекламировал:   
_молниеносно молниеносен  
внезапнобыстростью поражающ  
как рокочущий грохот в осень  
посреди баскетбольных ристалищ_

Странно было слышать эти строчки в чужом исполнении, но Хаяма интуитивно ставил нужные акценты и паузы, словно репетировал пару дней, а не увидел текст впервые в жизни.

Шун закусил губу, ожидая реакции. Наверное, все-таки стоило выбрать «грохочущий рокот»…

Хаяма склонил голову набок и удивленно почесал облупившийся на солнце нос:

— Что это?

— Ты, — выдохнул Шун, борясь с желанием зажмуриться, и торопливо пояснил: — В смысле, мое первое впечатление о тебе. Я попытался выразить в словах то, что больше всего поразило и привлекло меня в тебе при нашей первой встрече.

Вот только зашифровать нужное слово в каламбуре оказалось не так просто, как он думал поначалу.

Не сдержавшись, Шун покраснел от смущения, чувствуя себя немного глупо. А в следующее мгновение кто-то сильно толкнул его в спину, и он налетел на Хаяму, из-за чего тот выронил сумку, запнулся и едва не упал, но удержал равновесие, снова схватил Шуна в объятья и восторженно воскликнул:

— Круто! Спасибо! — он быстро наклонился и ткнулся лбом ему в лоб, потом так же быстро отстранился и снова посмотрел в открытку. — Но подожди, я не понял, что это все-таки такое! Мой ум? Моя скорость? Разящий взгляд? Мужественная красота?

Судя по хитрому блеску в глазах, он напрашивался на комплименты. И очередное предположение:

— Мой молниеносный дрибблинг? — в сочетании с поигрыванием бровями это только подтвердило.

Ощущая, как лицо буквально готово треснуть от улыбки, Шун несильно пихнул его кулаком в плечо и предложил:

— Ты же эксперт в моих каламбурах? Угадай.

**Author's Note:**

> Загаданное слово – «хохот».


End file.
